


Opportunities Past

by monkey_and_music_lover



Series: What'd I Miss [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/pseuds/monkey_and_music_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Melinda have been friends since college. Now they are law partners, yet neither seem to be able to see exactly what is in front of them. Soon, their opportunity may just slip away. </p><p>Lawyer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities Past

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of just popped in my head. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Could possibly be part of a series or just a stand alone one shot.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

_ Every chance that passes by does so with no warning. The opportunity arrives, but instead of knocking on the door, it crawls in through an open window before sneaking out the back door. Meanwhile, you sit passively on the couch dreaming of the day you can make your move.  _

 

Melinda and Phil were twenty when they first met. They had American History: The 1900s together in college and had the pleasure of debating with each other in every class. Whether it was about the facts presented or the morals behind different leaders’ actions, they rarely seemed to disagree. 

 

One day she had called him a “pretentious, euro-centric asshole with little insight on America’s devastating effects on other countries” and they had been friends ever since. 

 

How their friendship was able to last ten years past that? Neither of them could really say. But they could tell you exactly when it began to end.

 

After attending law school in different states and keeping in touch throughout, Phil and Melinda had the fortunate opportunity to work together at SHIELD Associates. They started off as junior councilmen for senior partner, Nick Fury. Like before, there was a constant need to debate and argue, but Fury noticed the spark in their dynamic and tested them by having them serve as co-counsels for one of his clients. They won his case, and three more following that, before their superiors had them partnered permanently. 

 

By this time, they were both in their late 20s and single. Phil didn’t seem phased by this fact very much, but Melinda was much more aware of her situation. It wouldn’t be long before having a child became significantly more difficult for her. So, she did what she did best: took action. 

 

For the last two years, Melinda had been trying to start a serious relationship with someone. She had gone on a series of dates and a few of her boyfriends had potential to go even further. That was usually where Phil came into the picture. 

 

Phil, being her best friend and partner as work, was rarely kept in the dark about anything. When she’d broach the topic, he’d usually tell her to stop trying and that it would happen when it happened. However, whenever it happened for  _ her _ , it seemed to not happen for  _ him _ . 

 

“Hey May,” he whispered to her once, “I know you’re not shallow, but you’re kidding right? Creepy, pedophile mustache guy?”

 

That was one way it usually went. Phil would point out something insignificant and inconsequential to her while she brushed him off carelessly. Then, after a few days, it’s all she would be able to think about and notice. His comment would nag and burn in the back of her head before she would finally relent and end the relationship. Sneaky bastard. 

 

But other times, it was the other way around. Her boyfriends would get jealous of Phil, not that she blamed them. Sometimes when they had an ongoing case, she’d stay in the office late with him and they would get dinner together. They also had regular lunch plans to get their friendship away from business for a while. And occasionally they would meet after work for drinks or to celebrate a successful case. 

 

“Who are you dating: me or him?” one man asked her furiously one night before he stormed out. 

 

Back in college, she was able to ignore those little actions and comments, but they were starting to take a toll. Even some of her girlfriends asked if they were dating or interested in each other. Maria even commented that it might be best if they had sex to get it out of their system already; all of which was ridiculous. Phil had no interest in her whatsoever, she should know. 

 

Once, when she saw potential for their relationship to go past the friend-zone, she had tried to catch his attention. She flirted with him, invited him to the cinema and dinner. They’d even gone ice skating together. But then… nothing. 

 

It never got past that point because he didn’t reciprocate whatever she had felt at that time. He never invited her out past their usual arrangements; never made a move on her or initiated the flirting; he’d even gone on several dates with Audrey from accounting.

 

“Audrey loves playing cello, she’s amazing,” he had told her multiple times that week. 

 

Melinda wasn’t one to wallow and sulk. She knew a hint when it smacked her in the face and took it readily. The invitations out ceased along with her more obtuse flirting. Now that she has tested those waters, it was time to move on. 

 

And maybe Phil wouldn’t have to meet Andrew too soon. 


End file.
